radiationtgffandomcom-20200214-history
Kalendarium
Szósty kwietnia 2044. Wszyscy wiedzą, że wtedy się zaczęło, choć minął od tego czasu prawie wiek i nie ma nawet pewności jaką dziś mamy datę. Wtedy ludzie zdążyli już zapomnieć o zimnej wojnie i widmie nuklearnej zagłady wiszącym nisko nad światem. Świat żył już spokojnie, ocierając się najwyżej o drobne, głównie polityczne i gospodarcze konflikty. Stany włączają do siebie Kubę, Szkocja odłącza się od Wielkiej Brytanii, Chiny najeżdżają na Tajwan, Pakistan walczy z Indiami, masowe wysiedlenia, w Kanadzie wybucha Nowa Dżuma, Unia Europejska upada, w Polsce powstają schrony atomowe, na Bliskim Wschodzie i w Norwegii ropa się skończyła, kryzys większy, niż kiedykolwiek wcześniej. Ale o jednym nie pomyślano. Nie obawiano się wielkiej wojny, bo wszyscy wiedzieli że nikt by jej nie wygrał. Nawet, jeśli ktoś mówił, że wojna faktycznie wkrótce nadejdzie, nikt mu nie wierzył. Wybuchła jak bomba atomowa. Niespodziewanie, błyskawicznie, niepowstrzymanie niszcząc wszystko doszczętnie. Zaczęła się od piekła, a później było już tylko gorzej. Najpierw spadł deszcz, atomowy deszcz, chemiczny deszcz, biologiczny deszcz. Gdzieniegdzie też konwencjonalny, ale ten był najmniej straszny bo zwykłe bomby wybuchały na tej ziemi już wcześniej i być może nawet liczniej. Ale to był dopiero początek. Nie wiadomo było kto kogo zaatakował, kto zaatakował pierwszy a zwłaszcza dlaczego, choć temu ostatniemu pytaniu zawsze łatwo było znaleźć odpowiedź. Jedynym co nie ulegało wątpliwości, było to że każdy z kimś walczył, bo każdy był atakowany. Atak przychodził z każdej strony. A do tego wszystkiego świat zwariował nie tylko z paniki, chaosu, anarchii, ale też w samej swojej nieżywionej naturze. Po pierwszej fali, fali ognia z nieba, nadszedł atak wszystkiego co ocalało. Nowoczesny świat stworzony przez człowieka jakby obrócił się przeciwko niemu. Każdy zachowany wytwór techniki, który tylko był podłączony do sieci, zaatakował. Nikt nie wiedział kto tym steruje i zanim udało się to powstrzymać, powietrze, woda i ziemia, oprócz efektów pierwszej fali ataku, skażone już były wszelkimi śmiercionośnymi substancjami uwolnionymi przez dotychczas ekologiczne ośrodki przemysłowe. Rtęć, chlor, oraz wszelkie substancje ropopochodne, biologiczne i odpady chemiczne z fabryk, rafinerii, oczyszczalni ścieków i innych źródeł zatruły świat. I zabiły w nim niemal wszystko co dało się zabić. Jakby tego było mało, wirus szaleństwa zaraził też wszelkie rodzaje komunikacji i informacji, totalnie pogłębiając chaos. Okazało się jak bardzo człowiek uzależnił się od techniki i systemów w których żył. Nawet gdyby ośrodki kierowania przetrwały jakoś pierwszą falę i dałyby radę ogarnąć to wszystko, to i tak nie miałyby możliwości. Oczywiście w pewnym momencie ludzie otrząsnęli się na tyle żeby przestać walczyć między sobą tylko próbować uratować co się da. Potem oczywiście zaczęli walczyć o to, co ocalili. A później walczyli już tylko o przetrwanie. Tak minęło trochę czasu. Dostatecznie dużo aby ci, którzy przeżyli, jakoś dogadali się ze sobą i zaczęli działać wspólnie aby przetrwać nadchodzącą atomową zimę. Ludzie zaczęli radzić sobie na progu nowego świata. Wszystko jakby ucichło i uspokoiło się… Począł wyłaniać się porządek. Struktury państw powoli, ciężko odtwarzały się na terenie Europy. W końcu stało się jasnym, choć informacje zza granicy były ubogie, że zachód oberwał o wiele bardziej niż Polska oraz wszystko na zachód i południe od niej. Wyglądało, że nie jest najgorzej. Ale to nie był koniec. Nadeszła trzecia fala, która dla wyniszczonego świata mogła być jeszcze bardziej zabójcza niż poprzednie. Tym razem byli to ludzie. Niestety Einstein nie miał racji. Czwarta wojna nie rozegrała się już na pałki i kamienie, bo na bliskim wschodzie jak i w samej Europie, zachowało się mnóstwo broni. Po atomowej zimie nie przyszła wiosna, tylko nuklearne lato, a później klimat nie wrócił już do przedwojennej normy ale stał się ostrzejszy i bardziej gwałtowny. Widocznie na południu było jeszcze gorzej. A może wręcz przeciwnie i Arabowie skusili się na ruiny Europy, widząc w nich łatwy łup i uważając się za dość silnych by po niego sięgnąć. Pomylili się, ale długo trwało zanim to do nich dotarło. Dopiero w pięćdziesiąt lat po wojnie przestali pustoszyć terytoria dookoła nas. Docierali do Polski, ale ani razu nie udało im się zająć żadnego przyczółku. Dużo dalej na południe porozbijali się trochę w kotle bałkańskim, a na wschodzie prawdopodobnie wybrali się na spotkanie ze swoimi rosyjskimi kumplami. Stamtąd nadciągały wojska rosyjskie. Trzecia wojna światowa trawała krótko, ale Bezcelowa Wojna - latami. Kończące się zaopatrzenie, chaos w dowództwie i ataki mutantów zmuszają Rosjan do odwrotu, pod koniec lat 60. nieliczni z nich bronią się w ostatnich bazach przed mutantami, bądź próbują przedostać się do Rosji. Właśnie, mutanty. Tak, mieliśmy za mało wrogów, musiały się pojawić też one. Ogromne, umięśnione cielska myślące tylko o zabijaniu ludzi. O ile w ogóle myślą. Ktoś na pewno nimi kieruje. Niektórzy mówią, że na dalekiej północy, w Żarnowcu, był ich przywódca. Nie raz i nie dwa polscy żołnierze próbowali dostać się do tamtejszej elektrowni, ale sił wroga było zbyt wiele. Dopiero w 2075 dotarły wieści, że nastąpił tam wybuch nuklearny. Do tego czasu polskie miasta graniczne zmienione były już w fortece upadłego świata, bardziej przypinające ruiny średniowiecznych warowni chronione przez partyzantów. Zarówno najeźdźcy jak i atakowani walczyli chaotycznie ze słabym uzbrojeniem i wyszkoleniem. Nie trzeba było wiele czasu, aby ludzkość zapomniała, o co walczy, a zapał przybyszów z południa i wschodu został ugaszony. Dosłownie. W międzyczasie klimat stał się jeszcze gorszy. Natura nie wytrzymała i całkiem zwariowała. W wielu miejscach klimat zmieniał się błyskawicznie i nie do poznania i tak w latach pięćdziesiątych północ Polski została skuta lodem, tworząc Mroźne Pustkowia. Jakby tego było mało, wody w morzach i oceanach przybywało bez przerwy i w zastraszającym tempie. Wszystko, co ułożyło się od wybuchu wojny albo się rozsypało albo zostało po prostu zalane. Miasta na nowo musiały sobie radzić same, a struktury pseudopaństwowe znów zawiodły. Jedynie nieliczne miasta były w stanie zapewnić mieszkańcom ochronę przed warunkami pogodowymi i obronić ich przed inwazją androidów czy mutantów. Rząd ukrywał przed nami więcej, niż mogło nam się zdawać, a teraz mściło się to zarówno na nich, jak i na nas. W latach 70. wojsko, czy może raczej byli żołnierze, których nazywamy Pancerniakami, przejęli władzę w najważniejszych miastach, tym samym tworząc Federację, a później Cesarstwo. Kto był przeciwko nim - ginął, a jego ciało zostawało wystawione na widok publiczny, by ludzie widzieli, jak kończą zdrajcy narodu. Rządzili żelazną ręką, ale przynajmniej przez jakiś czas był spokój. Jednakże z czasem zaczęło się pojawiać coraz więcej coraz potężniejszych grup uzurpujących sobie prawo do rządzenia Polską. Wewnętrzne konflikty i zależności zmieniły się w wojny i układy, a kto miał tych ostatnich najwięcej - wychodził najlepiej. I te podchody przez jakiś czas, mimo wszystko, zdawały egzamin. Niektóre miasta upadały, niektóre rozkwitały, ale ostatecznie - wciąż żyjemy. Czy, albo raczej jak długo, będzie tak dalej, okaże się wraz z tym, co nowego przyniesie nam przyszłość na Polskich Pustkowiach... Preludium: koniec cywilizacji, jaką znamy i jego przyczyny 2016 - W Polsce rozpoczyna się wydobycie gazu łupkowego, prognozy są obiecujące. Na Kubie zostaje wprowadzony amerykański kurator, sprawujący funkcje prezydenta aż do wyborów. 2019 - Rozpoczyna się Projekt 0. Zostaje mu nadany najwyższy poziom tajności, jednak nie zostają sprecyzowane drogi dojścia do celu, jakim jest superżołnierz. 2020 - Pandemia grypy w Polsce zbiera gigantyczne żniwo, w Europie jest odczuwane to słabiej. Polscy naukowcy opracowują szczepionkę na A H7N7X, jednak proces szczepienia jest przeprowadzany szybko i czasem niedbale. 2021 - Polska, mimo bogatych złóż gazu, przedłuża umowę gazowa z Rosją aż do 2047 roku, ale na nowych warunkach finansowych; ponadto Rosja będzie mogła poprowadzić przez Polskę swoje gazociągi za opłatą prowizji. Pomimo wyraźnej niechęci Rosjan, umowa zostaje podpisana. 2022 - Ropa na Bliskim Wschodzie się kończy, fala rozruchów ogarnia tę część świata. Upadają kolejne państwa, fortuny szejków są rozgrabiane, rozpoczynają się imigracje do Europy. 2026- Sabotaż instalacji wydobywających gaz łupkowy w Polsce, podejrzewa się działanie rosyjskiego wywiadu. Rosja nabiera wody w usta. 2027 - Polska podpisuje pakt finansowy ze Stanami Zjednoczonymi. UE protestuje. Napływ gigantycznego kapitału z USA do Polski, powoduje powolny spadek długu krajowego. Gospodarka rozwija się w błyskawicznym tempie. 2028 - Fala ksenofobii przetaczająca się przez Europę Zachodnią powoduje masakry ludności pochodzenia nieeuropejskiego, państwa Bliskiego Wschodu wyrażają swoje niezadowolenie, Indie grożą atakiem nuklearnym. Polska jeszcze mocniej odcina się od Europy, przez co na jej ziemie przybywają uciekający przed pogromem obcokrajowcy. Awaria gazociągu rosyjskiego pod Bałtykiem. Gigantyczne skażenie wód morza, które staje się praktycznie martwe. Rosjanie, nie mając wyjścia, decydują się na przesył większej ilości gazu przez Polskę, co kosztuje ich ogromne prowizje. Władze Rosji są wściekłe. Dzięki inwestycjom USA, rusza produkcja grafenu na masową skalę w trzech fabrykach w Polsce. 2029 - Odkryto zachowaną w doskonałym stanie, rozbudowaną sieć poniemieckich bunkrów z czasów II wojny światowej w Bornem Sulinowie na Pomorzu. W kolejnych latach powstaje tam supernowoczesny kompleks wojskowy. 2030 - Następuje fuzja ONZ, NATO i Wspólnoty Siedmiu, przy dużym udziale polskich polityków. Powstaje Pakt Obronno-Gospodarczy, do którego zgłaszają się na razie tylko USA, Kanada oraz dawna Wspólnota Siedmiu bez Czech: Polska, Węgry, Słowacja, Estonia, Litwa i Łotwa. 2031 - Wybory parlamentarne w Polsce wygrywa partia centrolewicowa, na czele rządu staje desygnowany przez Witosa Ricky Miller - prominentny biznesmen, znany polityk, człowiek o podwójnym obywatelstwie. POG stopniowo rośnie w siłę i niezależność, choć wciąż nie przybywa mu członków. Pojawiają się pierwsze informacje o nowych pancerzach bojowych, projektowanych przez POG w Bornem Sulinowie. 2032- Rosjanie anektują Białoruś i Ukrainę, nieliczni opozycjoniści znikają w nieznanych okolicznościach. Nowelizacja polskiej konstytucji, na skutek której - mówiąc w skrócie - zostaje zwiększona władza premiera, a niemal całkowicie zmarginalizowana pozycja prezydenta. 2033- W celu całkowitego zneutralizowania Nowej Dżumy, Australia zostaje zbombardowana głowicami nuklearnymi, wirusobójczymi i bakteriobójczymi przez Chińczyków. Jest to pierwsze użycie ładunków nuklearnych w konkretnym celu - nie próbne - od czasu zrzucenia bomby na Hiroszimę. Świat potępia ten gest. Polska i Stany Zjednoczone podpisują umowę o wprowadzeniu w życie projektu "Atom" - zakłada on wybudowanie sieci szesnastu elektrowni atomowych w całym kraju w ciągu 12 lat. Znaczna część wkładu finansowego pochodzi z USA. Prawdopodobnie w tym czasie została także podjęta decyzja o starcie tajnego programu "Przetrwanie" - budowy sieci schronów przeciwatomowych na terenie kraju. 2034- Polska nie jest dłużej członkiem UE. Wydarzenie bez precedensu. Pod przewodnictwem doktora Steinmana polscy naukowcy dokonują pierwszego udanego przeszczepu mózgu w podwrocławskim kompleksie laboratoryjnym "Złotniki". Kilka lat później ogłaszają, że są w stanie wyhodować w pełni sprawne ludzkie narządy wewnętrzne. 2035- Następuje druga fala niżu demograficznego w Polsce - skutki szczepionki na grypę H7N7X są opłakane, masowo wymierają młodzi ludzie. Rząd zleca opracowanie kolejnego specyfiku, który okazuje się skuteczny. Malejąca i tak liczebność polskich obywateli gwałtownie spada, osiągając poziom nieco ponad trzydziestu milionów rdzennie polskich mieszkańców, a więc stan lat 60-tych XX wieku. Następuje drugi napływ Amerykanów do Polski. Powstaje ambiwalentne pojęcie "Uspolaka". Po raz pierwszy nieoficjalnie nazywa się Polskę 52. stanem USA. 2037- Odbudowano Gazociąg Północny, flota rosyjska nie wycofuje się jednak z rejonu budowy. Marynarki Polski, Estonii, Litwy i Łotwy ze wsparciem amerykańskim czekają na granicach wód terytorialnych, obserwując zachowanie wrogiej floty. Flota rosyjska utrudnia budowę gazociągów do państw skandynawskich, te wysyłają swoją flotę bliżej miejsca budowy. Incydent bałtycki powoduje ogłoszenie Drugiego Alarmu Jądrowego, konflikt jednak nie przenosi się poza miejsce incydentu. Zakończono budowę części systemu obrony orbitalnej, którą wysłano w przestrzeń kosmiczną z Morąga na Mazurach, będącej dotąd bazą amerykańskich żołnierzy 5 batalionu wchodzącego w skład 7 pułku artylerii obrony powietrznej (Rough Riders). Rozmowy z Rosjanami powodują załagodzenie sytuacji. Na kontynencie australijskim odkryto nową faunę i florę, która przy okazji masakruje wojskowe plutony badawcze. 2039- Połączone siły Śląskiego Instytutu Badawczego i ekspertów wojskowych z Bornego Sulinowa opracowują prototypową broń plazmową do użytku osobistego. Państwo czeskie rozpoczyna budowę barykady pod granicą z Polską, nazwaną później "Czeskim murem". Polska jest skonfundowana, żąda wyjaśnień. Czesi milczą. 2040- Zostają podpisane umowy eksportowe POG i państw Zachodniej Europy. Rosjanie zrywają wszelkie kontakty z Europą, co rozpoczyna Drugą Zimną Wojnę. Do POG włączone zostają wszystkie państwa UE. Unia Europejska przestaje istnieć. Program "Przetrwanie" wychodzi na światło dzienne. Polskie społeczeństwo jest zdezorientowane, wpada w panikę. Krajem w niedługim czasie wstrząsają potężne akcje społecznościowe i rozruchy. Notowania rządu gwałtownie spadają. Schronów pilnuje korzystająca z najnowszych technologii Armia POG. 2041- W związku z wprowadzeniem stanu wojennego, rozpoczyna się Projekt 20, część projektu 0, którego cel zmieniono ze stworzenia superżołnierza, na stworzenie kierowanej ludzkim mózgiem maszyny bojowej o ograniczonej woli. Do pracy powołano doktora Steinmana, światowej sławy neurologa. Badania przeniesiono do Bornego Sulinowa, ze względu na najwyższy poziom tajności. Abdullah Laballah przekazuje trzy miliardy złotych od anonimowego darczyńcy na cele badawcze. Nowa Dżuma okazuje się tajną bronią biologiczną, opracowywaną przez USA w latach 2005-2012. Ludzie odpowiedzialni za ten projekt są poszukiwani na całym świecie. 2041 - Rozpoczyna się Projekt 21. Sukces Projektu 20, który obejmował zagadnienia przeżywalności ludzkiego mózgu poza ciałem, zaowocował stworzeniem biopożywki. Zaczynają się prace nad zdalnym kontrolowaniem mózgów. 2042 - Zamiast wyborów prezydenckich i parlamentarnych na miejsce dotychczasowego resortu obrony narodowej zostaje powołane nowe - Ministerstwo do Spraw Interwencji Natychmiastowej - w celu uspokojenia sytuacji w kraju i wobec napiętej sytuacji na świecie. Na jego czele staje Arletta Novac (która jest Uspolakiem), aktywny polityk w rządzie, także oddelegowana do zarządu POG. Następuje zjednoczenie pseudokibiców z większych miast Polski do przeciwstawienia się władzy. Ruch występuje pod oficjalną nazwą "Kiboli". Wszczynają zamieszki w miastach. Arletta Novac szybko i brutalnie się z nimi rozprawia. Kibole schodzą do podziemia. 5 kwietnia 2044 - Rosjanie uderzają na Polskę, pod wieczór przerzucają ponad linią frontu żołnierzy, którzy lądują pod niebronioną Warszawą. Rezerwiści i nieliczne wojsko szykują się do obrony miasta. 6 kwietnia 2044 - 9:30: Obrona stolicy kończy się sukcesem. 10:23: Rozpoczyna się Wojna. 13:23: koniec Wojny, nie zarejestrowano kolejnych uderzeń pocisków po tej godzinie na terytorium Polski. Bezcelowa Wojna: niekończąca się walka o ochłap po upadłej cywilizacji Lata 50. i 60. - Trwa Bezcelowa wojna, w której Rosjanie atakują nielicznych Polaków. Docierają aż do Szczecina, gdzie zostają powstrzymani. Kończące się zaopatrzenie, chaos w dowództwie i ataki mutantów zmuszają Rosjan do odwrotu, pod koniec lat 60. nieliczni z nich bronią się w ostatnich bazach przed mutantami (których istnienie wyszło na jaw po wojnie), bądź próbują przedostać się do Rosji. W tym czasie na północy zmienia się klimat, temperatury spadają. W latach 60. ludzie próbują dostać się do Żarnowca, podejmują próbę obalenia mutantów, korzystając z rosyjskiego wyposażenia. Kończy się to masakrą. Te lata nie były dokładnie dokumentowane i brakuje ich w wielu źródłach. W Toruniu władzę obejmuje Zgniatacz za pomocą technologii mamiącej ludziom umysły. Luty 2070 - Schron we Wrocławiu otwiera się, rozpoczyna się budowa Nowego Wrocławia. 2070- Poziom promieniowania w Poznaniu spada do dopuszczalnych dawek, ludzie formują gangi, walczące o kontrolę nad ruinami, ten konflikt określany jest jako Pierwsza Wojna Gangów. Do walczących, pochodzących ze schronu, dołączają inne gangi. Po zakończeniu tej małej wojny, cementuje się podział Poznania. Jakiś czas później powstają cztery rodziny wzorowane na włoskiej mafii: Vinazzini, Renescini, Tartalli i Pastallo Maj 2071 - W Łodzi otwiera się schron, grupka ludzi wyłamuje się ze społeczności i stwarzają bandę najeźdźców zwaną Dzikimi Kobrami. Lipiec 2071- Zakończono budowę Nowego Wrocławia, zaczyna się szerzyć biurokracja. 2072 - Zgniatacz zostaje obalony w Toruniu, pojawia się nowy zarządca, będący marionetką Pancerniaków. Nowy Wrocław przypomina już mniej więcej przedwojenne miasto. Pod Wrocławiem powstaje Podmiasto. Zauważono migracje mutantów na północ. 2073 - Eksplozja w Krakowie, wywołana przez uciekających Rorsarcha i Krzysztofa. Pancerniacy wyciągają Doktora Steinmana z miejsca eksplozji i zawierają z nim układ, na mocy którego dostał on laboratorium i materiały badawcze, w zamian za współpracę przy podboju Polskich Pustkowi. Pancerniacy rozpoczynają regularne zwiady. W Gorzowie Wielkopolskim bandyci przejmują władzę. Reformatorzy rozpoczynają Świętą Krucjatę. W Poznaniu zsyntetyzowana zostaje pierwsza sztuka Grzybogrzewu. Całe przedsięwzięcie było sponsorowane przez Renescinich. 2074 - Zauważono nazistów na zachodzie i północy Pustkowi. Ludność z prywatnego schronu w Radomiu oraz okolicznych schronień zaczyna zbierać się w tym mieście i tworzyć osadę. Wybucha Druga Wojna Gangów w Poznaniu. Reformatorzy zostają rozbici w Bitwie o Babilon. Dzikie Kobry zostają rozbite. Toczy się Bitwa o Wrocław, w której naziści zostają pokonani. 2075 - Wielka Czystka w Poznaniu, Pancerniacy równają z ziemią dzielnicę Renescinich a ich samych wybijają. Utworzona zostaje Federacja Polska. Wybucha Wojna Bydgoska. Bydgoszcz zostaje spacyfikowana. Ibrahim Laballah, syn Abdullaha Laballaha i monarcha Autonomii Santockiej, ginie w wybuchu spowodowanym przez zamachowca-samobójcę. W Poznaniu władzę przejmuje rodzina Vinnazzini na skutek udanych zamachów na głowy rodzin Pastallo i Tartalli. W tym samym czasie Łódź zostaje obroniona przed mutantami, by zostać zaatakowaną przez roboty, podobnie jak Radom i Kutno. W Legnicy wybuchają zamieszki. W Żarnowcu dochodzi do wybuchu elektrowni atomowej. Na skutek tego ginie kilka osób, w tym Zero, który jak się okazało, próbował przed wojną ratować Polskę od kryzysu. Wyszło też na jaw, że był przywódcą tajemniczej frakcji Upadłych oraz wodzem mutantów. Zostały też zanihilowane ogromne ilości mutantów i prawdopodobnie jakieś homunkulusy. Eksplozja niszczy teren wokół elektrowni i doprowadza do małej katastrofy ekologicznej. Toczy się Bitwa o Warszawę. Federacja zostaje obalona i powstaje Cesarstwo Pancerniaków. Nowa era Polskich Pustkowi: drastyczne zmiany klimatyczne i nieustające próby zaprowadzenia nowego porządku 2084 - Susza dotyka południe Polski. Ludzie migrują na północ, do Bydgoszczy a niektórzy wędrują dalej, aż do morza. 2085 - Exodus Zieloniaków z Bydgoszczy. Wyruszają szukać szczęścia na północy. Sabotażyści wysadzają radomską fabrykę amunicji. Strażnicy z Radomia w ramach odwetu wypowiadają wojnę Łodzi. Powoli kończą się zapasy amunicji na Pustkowiach. Pojawiają się naboje wytwarzane metodami chałupniczymi, często wadliwe. Na terenie Trójmiasta osiadają Zieloniacy i ludzie. Wśród nich znajduje się kilku byłych techników Pancerniaków, którzy rozpoczynają produkcję wysokiej jakości amunicji. Radomscy Strażnicy dokonują udanego szturmu na łódzkie fabryki. Okazuje się, że produkcja została w nich wstrzymana już dawno temu, a przed wojną łodzianie handlowali już tylko zgromadzonymi zapasami. Sabotażu dokonali również nieznani sprawcy. 2086 - Łódź się powoli wyludnia, wielu jej mieszkańców wyrusza na Śląsk, poszukać węgla i szczęścia na Czarnej Pustyni. Inni udają się do Wrocławia, licząc na znalezienie pracy w tamtejszych fabrykach. Pierwsze wioski na północnym-wschodzie nagle się wyludniają. Wysłani na zwiady Łowcy donoszą o nowych mutantach, które wydają się pochodzić zza wschodniej granicy. We Wrocławiu wybucha reaktor termojądrowy w nieużywanym schronie. W mieście wybucha panika, ludzie umierają w ciągu kilku godzin. Nieliczni zdołali uciec poza strefę rażenia. Pojawiają się tam mutanty, przyciągnięte tutaj przez silne źródło promieniowania. Mimo to część fabryk pozostała nietknięta, ludzie zaczynają budować wokół nich umocnienia. 2087 - W Krakowie zaczynają kończyć się wszelkiego rodzaju zapasy. Dowództwo postanawia nawiązać kontakt z pobliskimi osadami. Po długich negocjacjach Radom postanawia wspomóc Kraków, licząc na zgromadzoną w ich magazynach broń. Niedługo potem pierwsze karawany handlowe docierają do Krakowa. Inne miasta, na wieść o otwarciu Krakowa dla handlarzy, zaczynają wysyłać swoje karawany. 2088 - Karawany z Radomia przestają docierać do innych miast. Wysyłani w celu sprawdzenia, co się stało, zwiadowcy albo nie wracają, albo donoszą, że miasto jest opuszczone. Krakowska ekspedycja dociera do Radomia, tylko po to, żeby zobaczyć jak ostatni ocalały Stygmata zabija na ich oczach telepatę, który zagnieździł się pod farmami hydroponicznymi i doprowadził do upadku miasta. W eksplozji umysłowej ginie zarówno Stygmata jak i część ekspedycji. Na wieść o losie Radomia ludzie wpadają w panikę. Ktoś wpada na pomysł, aby udać się do Częstochowy. Z miast wyruszają pielgrzymki, z których większość dociera do ruin sanktuarium. Znajdują ruiny osady w Kościelcu, które zamieszkuje kilku zakonników, którzy zezwalają na założenie obozowiska. 2089 - Zieloniacy zostają wygnani z Trójmiasta. Zaczynają zakładać bandy, które grasują w okolicy Trójmiasta. Powoli kończy się kryzys zbrojeniowy, Kraków zaczyna wyprzedawać mniej zaawansowane konstrukcje, aby przeciwstawić się napadom Zieloniaków na karawany. Różne sekty próbują zdobyć jak najszersze wpływy w Częstochowie, co nie podoba się zakonnikom. Coraz głośniej mówi się o potrzebie wprowadzenia autorytarnych rządów jednego biskupa, a nie całej rady zakonnej. Potwory z Tatr podchodzą pod Kraków. Podejrzewa się, że coś wypędziło je z gór. Zwiadowcy wysłani w Tatry donoszą o opustoszałych legowiskach mutantów, znajdują też kilka zniszczonych przyczółków androidów. Wyjątkowo ulewne deszcze są przyczyną coraz poważniejszych podtopień. 2090 - Biskupem Częstochowy zostaje wybrany Twardy, który błyskawicznie wprowadza prohibicję. Rośnie niezadowolenie w Częstochowie. Zostaje sformowana policja zakonna, która dotkliwie karze za wszelkie przewinienia. Każdy, kto reprezentował inne wyznanie niż rzymskokatolickie zostaje wygnany z Częstochowy lub,w razie stawiania jakiegokolwiek oporu - zabity. Powstaje też Inkwizycja, mająca chronić umysły wiernych przed wrogimi ideami. Barbarzyńcy wysyłają kolejną ekspedycję na wschód, aby zbadać Neotajgę. Rosną poziomy skażenia w Gdańsku, gdy Bałtyk nanosi opad promieniotwórczy podczas powodzi. 2091- W Trójmieście pojawia się Ira. Razem ze swoimi oprychami przejmuje władzę w mieście. Na mocy układu z Irą, do Trójmiasta powracają Zieloniacy, którzy zobowiązali się do pracy na najbardziej skażonych terenach, w zamian za ochronę przed prześladowaniami. Rozpoczyna się największy w historii atak mutantów na Kraków. Nikt nie wie, co jest jego przyczyną, dowództwo miasta rozsyła prośby o pomoc. Mutantom udaje się przedostać do Krakowa. Jeden z byłych Pancerniaków zdobywa kody do aktywacji GeoDefu. Ostatni uzbrojony satelita oddaje dwa strzały w stronę Nowej Huty, z której przychodziły nowe potwory. Korzystając z chwilowego zatrzymania ofensywy potworów, grupa ochotników zabiera mały ładunek jądrowy i zrzuca go do dziury, z której wynurzały się stwory. Podziemna eksplozja wyburza całą dzielnicę, jednak opad promieniotwórczy nie zagraża nowej osadzie. Odbudowany zostaje mur dookoła Trzeciej Strefy w Krakowie. Ponownie rusza produkcja broni, jednak większość populacji cierpi z powodu wszechobecnej radiacji. Imigranci przybywają do Krakowa i szybko tworzą Pierwszą Strefę. Są to w większości wyrzutki z Częstochowy czy Trójmiasta. Pierwsze grupy bandytów zbliżają się do zniszczonej w 2044 i 2075 roku Warszawy, która teraz znajduje się w większości pod wodą na skutek niedawnej powodzi. 10 czerwca 2092 roku - szefowie Szczurów Ulicy i Dzieci Betonu w Warszawie grają w rosyjską ruletkę. Ci drudzy przegrywają i zajmują zalane tereny a Szczury Ulicy osiedlają się w niezalanych dzielnicach i zaczynają napadać na karawany. 2093-2095 - W miastach pojawiają się tajemniczy misjonarze, którzy pomagają najbiedniejszym i ciężko chorym. Mówią o sobie, że są Upadłymi i muszą odpokutować swoje grzechy. Armia Arabów przedziera się przez góry i wkracza na teren powojennej Polski. Kibole organizują bojówki, które podejmują walkę zaczepną z Arabami, którzy przybywają coraz liczniej. Arabowie wysyłają emisariuszy do Wrocławia, nakazując im natychmiastową kapitulację. Traktując to jak oficjalny akt agresji, Wrocław zbiera nieliczne wojsko i umacnia swoje pozycje. Wrocławia przybywają posiłki z Krakowa i Babilonu. Barbarzyńcy i dawni Pancerniacy ściskają sobie dłonie w symbolicznym geście, zapominając o czasach Cesarstwa. Z Bydgoszczy i Trójmiasta przybywają uzbrojeni po zęby ludzie i Zieloniacy, gotowi stawić czoła najeźdźcy, który nadal czekał. Impas przerywają Kibole, którzy atakują od strony gór obozowisko Arabów. Tymczasem docierają posiłki z Warszawy, które przywożą ze sobą jedno z niemal działających dział Terminatorów. Arabowie ruszają do ataku. 19 - 30 lipca 2094 roku - Druga Bitwa o Wrocław. Ruiny miasta zostają niemal zrównane z ziemią, Arabów od zwycięstwa dzieli tylko nieustanny ostrzał z działa, ochrzczonego Zerem. 31 lipca 2094 roku - Wobec zagrożenia przerwania ostatnich lini obrony, z działa zostaje wystrzelony zrobiony przez zbrojmistrzy ładunek jądrowy, który pokrywa miasto i większość terenów wokół niego opadem radioaktywnym. Ofensywa arabska załamuje się, ale nikt nie ma ochoty przedzierać się przez pas promieniowania. 2097 roku - Aleksy Kałasznikow zostaje szefem wszystkich rusznikarzy w mieście, dzięki swoim konstrukcjom. Podczas próby małego przewrotu, przy użyciu uzbrojonej przez Aleksego Milicji, on sam zostaje schwytany i wykastrowany. 2100 - Do Trójmiasta przybywają Mroczni, których dowódca, Adrian Stepanowicz, dogaduje się z Irą i osiedlają się w mieście. 2103 - Gang Nożyców zaczyna szabrować niezamieszkane dzielnice Gdańska. Od rozgrabienia miasta powstrzymują ich Strażnicy Iry i Mroczni. 2111 - Zieloniacy budują tamę na Wiśle, dzięki której mogą zbierać wszystko, co niesie ze sobą rzeka. 12 lutego 2113 roku - I Bitwa o Tamę Gdańską. Lokalne bandy zbójeckie, nieformalnie wspierane przez gang Nożyców, zabijają część Zieloniaków i przejmują tamę. 14 lutego 2113 roku - II Bitwa o Tamę Gdańską. Mroczni, Strażnicy Iry i Zieloniacy uderzają na tamę, zdobywając ją w ciągu dwudziestu minut. Ocaleli obrońcy tamy są przybijani do krzyży, które umieszczono obok tamy. Styczeń 2120 - Rozpoczyna się akcja Radiation... Category:Kalendarium Category:Wiedza Category:Poprawki